The Question
During a stream Dumb Animations called in for Agent Hotline. This is what happened: Agent Let's go. Everyone j-just draw your squares. No... you and your effin red. You don't have to draw, just put squares down, dude. I have streamer mode on, I can't hear Discord calls. Hello? Welcome to Agent Hotline™️! This is... thi-thi-this is AgentCh- Animations Hello, I am- I am calling in to ask a few questions- AgentChase11 Now holo-holo-hold on, I-I we need to go through the-the ropes, sir. Alright, you are live on the air. Got anything you have to say? Animations Ah yes, I am here to ask, uh, how- AgentChase11 Uh holo-hold on sir, what's your name? Animations Uh, my name is... uh... is Dumb Animations... I- AgentChase11 Well, what kinda- no, no your real name? Animations Dumb Animation. AgentChase11 Oh ok... Um... what's your last name? Animations Uh... Animation. AgentChase11 Dumb Animations Animations Animations is your full name? Animations Uh... correct. AgentChase11 Alright, where you from, Dumb Animations Animations Animations? Animations I a- I-I am not allowed to disclose that information. AgentChase11 Listen, you either effin tell us, or I'll... tell them for you. I know where you live. Animations Uh... uh... upstate New York. AgentChase11 I was expecting a... ok... Whatever. Fine. Hold on wha-wh-wh-we-we'll use upstate New York because that's obviously where you live. OK. Um... wh-wh-what is your question. Animations OK, I am here to ask a question about- AgentChase11 Well holo-hold on what about holo-hold on wait... um... Ha-are you in the stream right now? Are you live in the stream? Animations Uh... I... I I-I am watching the stream. AgentChase11 You are watching the stream, have you followed AgentChase11? Animations Uh... yes, for- AgentChase11 Have you subscribed to AgentChase11 on YouTube? Animations Uh... yes I hav- AgentChase11 Have you followed AgentChase... 11 on Twitter? Animations Uh... yes. AgentChase11 Now, sir, before you ask your question, you have to-you have to 'at' me on Twitter. Right now. Animations Uh... okay, one second. AgentChase11 Do it real quick. Star Wars, thats pretty hot, by the way. Animations Okay, I did it. AgentChase11 Okay that's good, everyone like and 'retweet' this 'tweet.' Everybody... everybody in chat... uh... copy link to 'tweet.' Everybody... everyone like and 'RT' There you go. Alright, sir, uh... a couple more questions before you go to your question. How old are you? Animations I am, uh... not allowed to disclose that information, but for the sake of your question, I am non-nine hundred years old. AgentChase11 See, thats the kind of answer I was expecting, alright. Um... You have anything to say? Animations Uh, yes I, uh- AgentChase11 Oh wait actually, no-no, before-sorry, sorry... uh Do you have a YouTube channel? Animations Uh, yes I do. AgentChase11 Ok, nobody cares. Um... Do you post content regularly to Twitter? Animations Uh... sometimes. AgentChase11 Can we see an example of such? Animations Uh, yes, you see, uh... Uh, you see on the- on the day, uh, Stephen Hawking died, I said, uh, 'Rest In Peace Stephen Hawking, I liked him in the Big Bang Theory.' AgentChase11 Where is tha- oh I see it. Yup. Okay. That checks out. Um... what is your zip code and social security number? Animations I'm, uh... it's, uh, 122, uh, 22- AgentChase11 Alright, you can stop, as long as you have one. Um... How much money do you make? On-on the daily? What is your... daily income? Animations Uh, I make a total of uh, zero dollars and zero cents every day. AgentChase11 Alright, tha-that checks out too. Poor motherfucker. Alright, uh, do you have a question? Animations Uh, yes I d- AgentChase11 Alright, no I wa- I wa- hold on- no, no I was asking if you had a question, you answer yes or no to that question, you got me? Do you have a question? Animations Yes I d- AgentChase11 Alright, nobody cares, bye. Thank-Thanks for calling AgentChase11 on the air. Bye. See you some other time, sir. Animations Uh- AgentChase11 (inaudible) (laughter) Hold on, I don't wanna... I wanna know what he has to say. Hello, you're live on the air. Who is this? Animations I- man I just- I just called you, just you...- AgentChase11 Nope, nope, nope, we need your full name, where do you live, age... Alright, just ask your damn question, DA. Animations OK, OK, I... I-I just wanna know uh...- AgentChase11 Oh but-but first we- Have you played Tetris befo...? Animations Uh, yes. AgentChase11 Oh, that's pretty gay. Uh, continue with your question. So-hol-so-sir are you okay? Sir, sir, I need to know before you s- Are you l- Were you laughing sir? Animations Uh, no- AgentChase11 Sorry, w-yo-OK. You're not allowed to lie in this show. Animations I, uh, that was a- AgentChase11 Yeah, yes it was, no, no. I wasn't asking for ex- did I ask for an excuse? Then you shut your damn mouth. You shut your damn mouth, that's right. Alright, I'm your dad now, call me daddy right now. Do it. Animations I don't- AgentChase11 I said do it. I said do it, right now. I said do it. I said do it. Say it right now, loud as you can, scream it. Top of your lungs. Do it. Do it right now. Animations I'm backing away... AgentChase11 Do it right now. Do it. Animations Backing away from my microphone... AgentChase11 Freaking do it. Animations My chair is gonna fall over... AgentChase11 Scream it. Scream it all the way f- scream it. Do it right now. Animations I can't go back any farther... AgentChase11 Ya-ya-ya have to do it. No, you have to do it. I'll blow up your house. Do it right now. Animations Help... AgentChase11 He's just asking for a question I don't... Animations Okay, so uh- AgentChase11 But first, I must ask, what kind of microphone are you using...? Animations I don't know. AgentChase11 Okay...? Okay s- okay DA, you're clear, you can ask your question. Animations Are you sure? AgentChase11 No... Animations O-Okay I... I just wanna let you know that this question is not worth all of thi... AgentChase11 (laughter) So what is your question, sir? Animations Uh... I can't... AgentChase11 (laughter) Come on, just ask your question. Animations Just one second... Okay, my-my question is... AgentChase11 Okay, no, no wait hold on, hold on. H-Have you played Wild Snake or heard of it? Animations Uh, yes it is my favorite game of all time. AgentChase11 You're a faggot. I hate you. That's a bad word to use, it was. What is your question, DA? Animations Uh, so I just wanted to know... AgentChase11 By the way, when I- when I said 'faggot,' I wa- I wa- I actually meant like, the bundle of sticks. Yes. No-not anything offensive. Animations Is that what a bundle of sticks is called? AgentChase11 Yes. What else- well, lemme Google it. Animations I think I knew- I think I knew that, but I forgot, anyway- Okay, so my question is... AgentChase11 Yeah, bundle. In archaic English. Continue. Animations Okay so my question is... uh, how does it- AgentChase11 Bu-o-one second, one second... Had to take a sip of my drink. (sipping noises) (more sipping noises) (even more sipping noises) (even even more sipping noises) Okay. Uh, you-you may go ahead. Animations `Kay, so uh, AgentChase11 holo-hold on, hold on, got a text message, uh, gotta... answer that. Alright, alright, you're good. It's-just-just ask your question. I'm done, I don't, okay. DA, I'm-I'm one hundred percent, I cannot do this anymore, just go ask your freaking que... Animations My-my-my question is... AgentChase11 But wait! No, o- come on. Animations Uh... My-my question is... uh... Are... you done laughing...? AgentChase11 No... Can you- can- can you just ask it? Animations Yes. Uh, okay, so uh... Ho-wha- how does it feel to suck at Tetris? AgentChase11 God damn, god damnit, oh my god... I hate you. I hate you, DA. I do. Okay... Alright, chat, I missed a lo... (laughter) That was great. Need to watch your video... Alright, chat. I-